Count Bleck
|hp = 150 |ap = 8 |df = 0 |moves = Mega Bleck Void, Bleck Void, Time Stop, Magic Ball |tattle = That's Count Bleck... This dark figure wants to destroy the universe. He was once Blumiere, a man that I loved... Max HP is 150, Attack is 8. He will use all the powers the Chaos Heart grants him. But you can beat him if you give it your all... And beat him you must... For the sake of all worlds... And to save the Blumiere I loved...|location = Castle Bleck |species = Tribesman of Darkness}}Count Bleck is the main antagonist in Super Paper Mario. He intends to destroy the entire universe after the loss of his only love. Bleck does this by using the Dark Prognosticus to create an endless void that will in theory engulf every dimension and world. History Count Bleck was once a member of the Tribe of Darkness, whose ancestors stole the Dark Prognosticus from the Ancients shortly after the Pixl Rebellion, to ensure that it will not be used for evil. It's unknown what world or dimension Bleck comes from, but it's mentioned that the tribe lives in a castle located in the middle of a dark forest. It is slowly revealed in vague flashbacks that Count Bleck, when he is known as Blumiere, originally has a human girlfriend, Lady Timpani, whom he cherishes and loves. Apparently, Blumiere accidentally falls off a mountain, is knocked into unconsciousness, and is found on the brink of death at the cliff's base by Timpani, who nurses him back to health at her home. When Blumiere awakes, he is shocked to find that a human saved him as he is from the Tribe of Darkness. Timpani dismisses the thought and states that anyone with a heart will save an injured one. The pair soon falls in love and Blumiere attempts to escape from his castle home to see her again. His abusive father, who scolds him for making such an attempt, catches him. He is able to sneak away nonetheless and becomes more and more interested in Timpani, who returns his feelings. Eventually, Blumiere's father finds out what is happening and threatens Timpani, telling her to stay away from the tribe. Timpani is scared for her life and tells Blumiere that they can no longer see each other. Blumiere can't accept this and tells Timpani that they must go somewhere where their love will be accepted and where they can get married. Timpani agrees and the pair makes plans to leave. However, before these plans can be put into effect, Blumiere's father abducts Timpani and uses his dark magic to curse her to wander dimensions until her death. Blumiere is filled with shock and horror when she suddenly goes missing and demands to know where she is. His father reveals what he had done to her and tells Blumiere that it is for the best. Overcome by rage and grief, Blumiere goes insane and decides to exact revenge. He steals the Dark Prognosticus, which the tribe has kept since its ancestors stole it and uses to it to gain ancient knowledge of powerful magic. Blumiere's spirit and personality soon fade away as he is corrupted and changes into Count Bleck, a villain motivated by grief and regret. Using his new powers, Count Bleck murders his father and destroys his entire tribe out of thirst for revenge. After killing his own people, Bleck either constructs or finds a fortress and calls it Castle Bleck to serve as a base of operations and as a home, which is located in a realm composed entirely of darkness. However, Bleck still has a small lingering hope that Timpani might still be alive. He goes from world to world, searching for the woman he loved. He never finds her though, no matter how much he searches. One of Carson's stories tells of a man who was looking for a girl. He comes across a bat held captive in a trap, lets it go, then camps out for the night. When he wakes up he sees that the bat has transformed into a woman who pledges her life to the man out of love. The man is inferred to be Count Bleck, the woman Nastasia, and the girl Lady Timpani. The Count and his new assistant return to his castle where Bleck realizes that the woman he loved is gone forever. In reality, Timpani is still alive as she is found barely clinging to life by Merlon in Flipside. Using the powers of the ancients, Merlon transforms Timpani into a Pixl, but she has no memory of her past life and is christened Tippi by Merlon. All that is left for Count Bleck is to avenge her supposed death by destroying everything that takes her away from him, existence itself. Bleck decides to fulfill the last prophecy written in the Dark Prognosticus, which ends the existence of all worlds and dimensions. Bleck gathers more followers, including O'Chunks, Mimi, and Dimentio to carry out his plan. When Nastasia finds Luigi in Castle Bleck, Nastasia brainwashes him and turns him into Mr. L. The 4 of them attack Mario, Bowser, Peach, and Luigi several times, though they all fail. Dimentio is shown to be more sinister and evil than Count Bleck and even plans to betray him (this betrayal is hinted at throughout the game). ''Super Paper Mario'' Count Bleck forces the marriage upon Peach and Bowser to create the Chaos Heart. Eventually, Count Bleck puts his plans into action and targets the Mushroom Kingdom. He attacks the kingdom, raids the castle, and abducts Princess Peach who is essential to his plans. He next attacks Bowser's Castle, where Bowser is having a confrontation with Mario and Luigi, who think that Bowser is the one who kidnapped Peach. Count Bleck appears and opens up a ginormous portal that sucks Bowser, his entire army, and Luigi into it, leaving Mario out cold. Bleck forces Peach and Bowser to be married in a chapel of his own creation, in order to create a rift of negative energy from such a horrible event occurring. The negative energy cultivates itself into a vessel called the Chaos Heart. Bleck uses this newly formed heart to open an inter-dimensional rift known as the Void, which eventually grows wide enough to consume the entire universe. After the ceremony, Bleck has Bowser and a portion of his army locked up in his castle and orders Nastasia to put the rest of Bowser's army under mind control so that he can extend his army. In the meantime, Bleck sends his army and minions to different worlds and dimensions to cause havoc and chaos. One such minion is Mimi, who Bleck sends to occupy Merlee's Mansion in order to secure the Pure Heart that is located there. Mimi did so, locking up the fortune teller's pets and chasing her down to the basements. Mimi takes complete control of the mansion and converts it into a base of operations for Count Bleck's Army. She then places a curse upon the building that causes all visitors to be locked within the mansion until they pay off their debts with Rubees. They are all forced into slave labor while Mimi collects their Rubees and locks them away in a safe at the top of the mansion. As Bleck continues with his plans, he lies to his henchmen by telling them that he will create a new world when the others are destroyed. In actuality, he is planning on leaving them all in ruin and killing himself since he has nothing left to live for even though he cares deeply about his minions. When the hero of prophecy, Mario, appears, Bleck sends his minions out to defeat him and gives some of them powers to help obliterate Mario. No matter what minion Bleck sends though, O'Chunks, Mimi, and Dimentio, all meets with failure and defeat. Now seeing Mario more than just a mere annoyance, Bleck turns to the Dark Prognosticus and learns that a "man in green" shall serve as the perfect host for the Chaos Heart and is the determining factor in whether the prophecy of destruction is true or not. Luigi fits this description perfectly and Count Bleck wants to use him for his plans and purposes as a result. The caped villain then orders Nastasia to use her mind control abilities on Luigi who assumes a new persona under this control known as "". Bleck hopes to use Luigi to ensure his success and sends him to destroy Mario and his companions. Mr. L fails as well though, but Bleck is not worried as long as the Void continues to grow and the prophecy remained on schedule. Mario eventually arrives at Sammer's Kingdom, which is only seconds away from destruction at the time. Here Bleck meets the heroes face to face and reveals that this is the first world to feel the full effects of the Void. Tippi questions Bleck's motives for doing such a sick and twisted thing, but Bleck merely scoffs at her and says that all worlds are meaningless. It's here that Bleck realizes that Tippi may be in fact Timpani, but leaves nonetheless as the world comes to a violent end. When Bleck returns to his castle, he feels remorse for the first time for what he is doing. Seeing Tippi makes him question his actions and makes him realize just how evil he has become. However, Count Bleck can't close the Void for he is still in control of the Chaos Heart, which he believes will be destroyed only if its owner perishes. Since there is no way to stop the prophecy, Bleck ultimately concludes that his remorse is pointless and continues his plans. Much of those plans are faltering though as Mr. L joins the ranks of the heroes, after being attacked by Dimentio and released from his mind control as a result and the heroes continue to destroy his forces. As the heroes gather the seventh Pure Heart, Count Bleck desperately makes another attempt to stop them. He releases Bonechill from The Underwhere along with his entire army so that they can do his bidding. Bleck consolidates a portion of the army with his own, who are instructed to stand guard at Castle Bleck, while the rest attacks The Overthere to obtain the last Pure Heart before the heroes did. This last attempt is in vain as the heroes defeat Bonechill and his army, restore the Overthere and Underwhere to peace and order, and obtain the last Pure Heart. Amazed that the heroes have come so far, Bleck makes preparations for their arrival. Before he can however, Dimentio tells Bleck that Tippi has uttered the name, "Blumiere". This fully proves to Bleck that Timpani, the woman he loved, is truly alive after all. Bleck feels extreme sadness and begins to regret his actions, but ultimately decides to go through with his plans, believing that he has gone too far to stop. He orders his entire army to take their posts around the castle, preparing himself for the final showdown. Little does Count Bleck know that Dimentio has been plotting against him for quite some time and made his own plans to overthrow Bleck and control the Chaos Heart to destroy and remake the universe. Count Bleck's true image as a tragic figure is revealed just as Dimentio steals the Chaos Heart. The heroes make their way throughout the castle, with Bowser, Peach, and Luigi all gone missing after each one fights and wins a battle against one of Bleck's minions. When Mario and Tippi confront Count Bleck, the count attempts to destroy them using his magic. At this point, Bleck is actually hoping to lose so that Tippi can live on in a world that also lives. He can't show this, however, as only his destruction can end the Void, which can't be done if he doesn't fight. He is first shown to be invincible as the Chaos Heart protects him with a barrier, discouraging Mario. However, the power of the Chaos Heart is negated using the power of the Pure Hearts, allowing him to be defeated by the four reunited heroes and is left weak, frail, and hopeless. Wanting to die because of all his evil deeds and to stop the Void, he asks Mario, Peach, Bowser, Luigi, and Tippi to finish him off. Before anything else can happen though, Dimentio appears and attempts to finish Count Bleck off by blasting him with a magic beam, but Nastasia jumps in front of him and takes the blast instead, seemingly dying in the process. Even though Count Bleck is still alive, Dimentio still takes control of the Chaos Heart and reveals his plans to use the Void and the Chaos Heart to create an entirely new universe in his image. Dimentio then imprisons Tippi, Count Bleck, and Nastasia in Dimension D, brainwashes Luigi into becoming Mr. L once again and then fuses himself, the Chaos Heart, and Luigi into Super Dimentio. Tippi and Count Bleck reestablish their love, and with the help of O'Chunks and Mimi, the Pure Hearts are restored and Dimentio is defeated. In order to banish the Chaos Heart and close The Void, Count Bleck and Tippi demonstrates the true love they possess and marry. What exactly happens to Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani afterward is a mystery, although it is said that they are both alive and happy somewhere unknown. Indeed, the very final scene of Super Paper Mario (appearing even after the staff credits) depicts two figures standing on a green hill in the midst of a bright meadow. It is heavily implied that these two figures (who appear to be a man and a woman) are Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani living out their lives in the unknown place. In a manner similar to how Tippi becomes human when she reverts to Lady Timpani, the Lord Blumiere form of Count Bleck seen in this picture also appears to be slightly different. Blumiere looks almost identical to Count Bleck except that he is taller and his hat is noticeably larger. What became of the couple after that, however, is unknown. Count Bleck is a more unique figure among Mario's rogues gallery, as he is the only villain so far who is motivated by sadness and regret, and not by a lust for power or control. He is a tragic villain, whose actions are born from the purest of emotions: love. Regardless, Bleck has demonstrated a lust for destruction and disregard for all life, except those close to him. He, at first, seems to be a stereotypical villain with no feelings, but it is soon revealed that Bleck is an emotionally tortured person, who is not as evil as he first appears. Prior to his meeting with Timpani, Bleck was known to be extremely kind and cherished all life and the universe itself. When he met Timpani, he fell in love, and was shown to be an extremely caring and devoted man to the woman he loves. This came to a tragic end, however, when his father sent Timpani away on an endless walk through other dimensions to die. The loss of Timpani made Bleck vengeful towards the world. Bleck wanted to destroy the universe, because he thought that life was meaningless without Timpani. This turned Bleck into an evil and sadistic villain, who sought the destruction of all worlds. Bleck showed how evil he had become immediately after his transformation into a villain by murdering his own father, in an act of revenge, and wiping out his own dimension. Bleck sought to kill all that is, was, and would be, and had an overwhelming amount of hatred at all worlds, as he saw them as the things that took his love from him. Even though Count Bleck was evil, he was still capable of doing kind acts, such as freeing a bat from a trap, who went on to become Nastasia, his closest minion. Bleck was also shown to be very polite and not openly sadistic, but still harbored much hatred and anger. Bleck also cared very deeply about his minions (with the possible exception of Dimentio, who had a more sinister agenda of his own). Bleck treated O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia as if they were family and felt very close with all of them. He was very forgiving towards them and never punished them with any type of physical or mental torture or abuse. However, in the event such a thing was needed, the form of punishment was writing papers or singing songs, which Bleck didn't even issue. Nastasia, instead, issued those forms of punishment. The Count was also shown to be very upbeat (despite his tragic origin), and was always smiling (though that may have only been a cover to mask his true feelings). Bleck also seemed to be very likable, as all his henchmen had a strong bond with him with (the only exception, again, being Dimentio). Category:Super Paper Mario Characters Category:Bosses Category:Castle Bleck Category:Royalty Category:Anti-Hero Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Boss Project Category:Super Paper Mario Bosses Category:Enemies Who Can Deal Ailments Category:Villains Category:Former Villain Category:Leaders